


my forever starts with you

by DropsOfAutumn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura wearing a lot of dresses, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Mourning, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Royal Wedding, Sappy Lance, There's no Season 8, Tiny bit of Angst, but mostly very soft and tender, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAutumn/pseuds/DropsOfAutumn
Summary: Altean wedding ceremonies last five days.He’s not even through day one and Lance already hates everything.**Or: The one in which Allura and Lance get the royal wedding they deserve.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 40





	my forever starts with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tixing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tixing/gifts).



> This one’s for [Christie](https://twitter.com/appetixing)💖. While fixing 'Dream a little dream of me', we were talking about a possible Allurance wedding and he threw so many different dress ideas for Allura at me that we decided New Altea can't only have ONE wedding celebration – but five. I was so inspired by our talk about Altean wedding traditions that I went and wrote 5K words in one day. Please never forget you’re amazing, Christie.💖 (Also: Thank you for reading over this 💖)
> 
> So yeah, have 5K words of Lance serenading Allura. And I couldn't resist the minor Sheith. Christie already begged for a Sheith spin-off, so let's see if this will happen!

Altean wedding ceremonies last five days.

He’s not even through day one and Lance already hates everything.    


His feet hurt from uncomfortable shoes and he can’t even move his arms in the Altean uniform he has to wear. The displeasure must show on his face, because Allura shoves her elbow into his side and groans his name under her breath.   
  
She’s valid, though; they  _ are _ standing in front of half of New Altea’s population, on display for everybody.    
  
It’s Altean custom for the royal couple to start the wedding festivities with a big opening ceremony of the wedding fair. Then, after the ceremonial ribbon-cutting, people celebrate for the following five days until the actual marriage.

They were looking forward to five days and nights of dance and music and food. The biggest party in New Altea’s short history.

Five days of horribly uncomfortable shoes and political visits. 

Lance had mentally prepared himself for political humbug even before he had bent down on one knee and asked Allura to be his wife once the war was won. But five days were a stretch even he did not expect.    
  
He knew there were duties imposed on a future Altean queen and her prince regent, but he definitely did not sign up for this horrendous...costume?   
  
Next to Allura, he looks like a clown in a prince’s uniform. It’s enough to make him feel just like he’s in a fairy tale, where he’s the commoner who meets the princess and falls in love.   


Allura, however, looks magnificent. She’s wearing a flowing dress, a beautiful mixture of blues and pinks, the fabric of her soft skirts swaying around her ankles with every move. The dress wraps around her torso, a bit revealing, a bit daring, but never too much. Just enough modesty for the future queen of Altea.    
  
There’s a crown of juniberries weaved into her hair and Lance is sure he can catch a whiff of the sweet smell each time she moves her head. 

In his eyes, she looks like an absolute bombshell.  
  
Before all of this — before the Garrison, before Voltron, before the war — he’d always thought he would find a nice girl on Earth and settle down.

But Allura? The queen of queens, babe of babes, bombshell of the universe? Lance still can’t believe his utter luck.    
  
It’s not about the royal status, Lance could honestly do without all of that. Heck, she could wear rags and still be the most amazing woman in the whole galaxy.   
  
It might have been love at first sight, too. But it was her courage and her big heart that had made Lance fall for Allura.   
  
And then she did something he would have never expected.   
  
Allura picked him. 

The thought still makes his heart beat faster.   
  
And when she smiles at him, looking up through those long lashes, it’s hard not to stumble over his own two feet.    
  
  
**  
  
  
That night, Allura shines like a diamond.   
  
Apparently, it’s another custom to host one huge-ass gala to open up the festivities for any political alliances to come, and for the queen to dress up like a disco ball.    


Seeing her for the first time in the elaborate dark blue dressed littered with shimmering crystals had taken Lance’s breath away earlier.   
  
She had descended into the reception hall, her hair in an elegant updo and the light reflecting in the million crystals that went down the dress and her wide train. 

It hit him hard.   
  
Because. Wow.   
  
_ You get to honest-to-god marry  _ that _ , Lance. _ _  
  
_ His thoughts ran crazy as he stumbled to her side, offering his hand at the last step.  
  
And immediately Allura linked their arms, as if longing for a lifeline. There was a small tremor in her fingers where they were digging into his arms, which was all it took for Lance to know it was his turn to calm her nerves.    
  
“You look  _ amazing _ , Allura,” he had whispered in her ear once she was tugged close enough to his side. “Ready to bedazzle all those ambassadors?”    
  
All he got in return was a smug grin from his wife-to-be, “Seems like the bedazzling already worked for you.”   
  
Her knowing stare was enough to tell him his panicking was visible on his whole face.    
  
“Always, my love.”

All he could do was press a soft kiss against Allura’s knuckles, close to where the thin band of the engagement ring sat on her finger.   
  
Bedazzled, he was.   
  


By the idea of getting married to this outstanding woman five days from now.   
  
  
*   
  
Now, hours later, Lance is still bedazzled. And hungry. _  
_   
When Coran had first used the word ‘gala’, Lance thought it was about dancing, good food and booze. He hadn’t expected hours of standing around shaking hands (or a broad variety of limbs) with coalition members and eyeing the ever-growing mountain of gifts. While other people got to dance and enjoy the food, he was trapped in front of a never-ending line of guests.   
  
Two hours in and his stomach is growling like Kosmo when Lance tries to play with him.   
  
So after shaking the next pair of ambassador’s hands, Lance side-eyes Allura, trying to catch her attention.   
  
“Hey, babe, how do you feel about sneaking off to the buffet?” Lance hisses through his teeth, trying not to alert Coran, who is currently entertaining the latest ambassador couple before it’s their turn to welcome them.   
  
Allura opens her fan, hiding from Coran’s view.    
  
It’s the best use for a fan, Lance thinks. Why hasn’t  _ he _ thought of bringing a fan?    
  
“Please, you would be saving my life,” she whispers, eyes fixed on Coran’s back.    
  
“How do we do this?” Lance lifts her hand to his lips. It’s the best way he can come up with to hide his words, but when it leaves him with the possibility to pepper his fiancée’s hand with kisses, he won’t complain.   
  
“I have an idea.” Allura smiles, her gaze flickering from Coran to Lance for a tick. “You get the food, I’ll try to go to the bathroom with this monstrosity of a dress.”   
  
The image in his head makes him laugh out loud. “At least it’s a pretty monstrosity,” he grins.   
  
“ _ Lance _ .” Allura’s voice is so beautiful, even if she’s groaning.    
  
“Love you, too,” he says against the back of her palm. His words are rewarded with Allura squinting at him, before she steps forward to tap on Coran’s shoulder.   
  
“Coran, have you told this gentleman about the traditional courting rituals of the Altean elephant snakes, yet?” She asks and winks at Lance as soon as Coran twirls his moustache, ready to burst into storyteller mode.   
  
Allura is perfect.   


Leave it to this hell of a woman to come up with the perfect plan to leave them with twenty minutes of breathing space.    
  
  
*   
  
Lance’s stomach is gleefully dancing with joy when he reaches the buffet. 

It’s with great emphasis that he loads two plates full of potential finger food. He’s careful to leave out on the tiny milk desserts Allura hates.

He stops in his tracks as he feels the presence of a person standing behind him, caught.   
  
The sound of the person clearing their throat is all too familiar.   
  
“Mullet, fancy seeing you here.” Of course, it’s Keith, standing there, empty champagne flute in his hand, gloomy as ever. He’s all dressed up in his senior Blade uniform and, man, it should be illegal for him to look good in spandex, of all materials. Or with his mess of a hair braided down his shoulder.

“Fancy you getting an invitation!” Lance snorts, lifting one of his plates in greeting. “Keith.”

“Lance.”   
  
Despite all the bickering, Lance  _ is _ happy to see Keith. The preparations for the wedding had kept Allura and him locked away behind the New Altean castle walls for an eternity. Without Pidge’s status reports, he would have gone crazy not knowing what the other Paladins were up to. 

Lance takes comfort in the fact that all of them will be there for the nuptials, at least. 

“Alone today?” Lance asks, eyes roaming the room suspiciously. You never knew with the Blades, there might as well be twenty members hidden behind the curtains. Or underneath the buffet table.   
  
“Mom and Kolivan are here.” Keith nods to where they’re waiting in the line of ambassadors. “I’m just here for the food.”

Good old mullet, all shoulder-shrugging and  _ moody _ . And apparently alone.   
  
“So, where’s your Admiral?”

If you asked Lance, Keith could be dumb sometimes, which probably explained his disaster of a love life. But even he must notice the overly dramatic eyebrow-lift Lance shoots in his direction.   
  
“ _ Shiro _ ,” Keith corrects, gritting his teeth, “was on his way to get us some drinks.”

He nods to the other side of the room, where Lance spots Shiro in his fancy Admiral coat, trapped in a conversation with the Olkarian ambassador, holding two glasses of champagne in his hands.

“Ah, I spy your Admiral now.”   
  
“How many times do I have to tell you he’s  _ not _ my Admiral, Lance?” Keith rolls his eyes, obviously trying to play it cool, although Lance can see his true feelings written all over his face.

Classic Keith.   
  
“Right, of course.” Lance shrugs. Those two are a true disaster. “My bad, how could I…”   


He stops in his tracks as he catches the familiar sparkle of Allura’s dress. She enters the room again, her eyes searching the crowd for a sight of Lance. Her face lights up as she spots him waving at her with his plates of food.   
  
“You okay?” Keith asks, but Lance is too distracted to watch his breathtaking woman make her way through the crowd, straight up to them.   
  
She’s stopped on her way as a guest talks to her, apparently telling her something funny.   
  
There’s nothing more beautiful in the world than the sound of Allura’s laughter.  
  
“Yes. Yes. I am,” Lance says.   
  
And he knows he is.

  
*   
  
Lance forgets about the stuffy uniform and uncomfortable shoes once they stumble to their bedroom that night, a bit too tipsy. A bit too giddy.   
  
It takes Lance three tries to unlace Allura from her dress, and even then he’s interrupted by another fit of giggles as Allura mentions the stiff Trebluz ambassador having way too many hands to shake.   
  
Once Lance feels the soft lips of his wife-to-be on his, her mouth tasting of champagne and juniberries, he stops caring for anything else.   
  
As she’s pinned underneath him, Lance is sure he can see stars in her hair where it spreads over their bedsheets.

His blessings are a whisper against her skin that night.  
  
  
***   
  
  
On day two, Allura is mesmerizingly beautiful.   
  
Lance didn’t think the dress they picked for his knighting ceremony could be even more gorgeous than the crystal one from the night before. But together with the royal cloak and the traditional royal tiara woven into her hair, there’s only one way to describe her. 

Stunning.   
  
It’s nearly unfair, he thinks, that he has to wear a weird kimono-tunic-type-fusion, but when Allura tells him how good he looks as soon as they meet that morning, he forgets all about what he’s wearing.

“I hate the dress”, she whispers into his ear as they make their way down the stairs. “I can’t breathe in it.”

For her sake, Lance hopes the ceremony will be over fast.   
  
It’s an Altean custom to welcome the betrothed into the circle of Altean royalty on the second day of the wedding week. 

Lance finds himself beaming the whole morning. A whole-ass knighting ceremony, just for him.  _ Nice _ .   
  
As a Paladin of Voltron, they already had their fancy, royal titles, and still, this change brought more responsibility with it.   
  
Fighting in an intergalactic war is one thing. Representing his country and supporting his wife in leading her folk and rebuilding of her — their — planet. That is a whole different thing.    
  
And still, he’s looking forward to having her back, to supporting her decisions and to be her shoulder to cry on after hard days. Allura is amazing, but even she had hard days and harder nights in peace negotiations. Leading a country was definitely not easy. And as fancy as any royal title sounded, it brought an equally large mountain of obligations with it.   


He would gladly take these obligations if it meant he could stay with Allura for the rest of his life.   
  
With Allura, resplendently standing in front of him as he kneels before her, the whole world watching, the throne room filled with guests from all over the universe.   
  
Traditionally, it would have been King Alfor knighting him. They had asked Coran, but he had humbly declined, as his code of honour forbade him.    
  
So it was Allura, with the royal cloak over her shoulders and her father’s sword in her hands, declaring the words loud and clear, for everyone to know.   
  
When he rises, there are blue Altean markings shining on his cheeks.   
  
And he’s no longer ‘Just Lance’.   


He’s His Royal Highness Prince Lance of New Altea.   
  
It has a nice ring to it.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Allura’s dress for day three is sleek, elegant. Blue satin hugs her curves in all the right places as they walk down the gangway and onto the Garrison grounds for the traditional Binding Ceremony.    
  
Lance walks proudly, right next to his queen, her arms linked with his, smiles on both of their faces as they are greeted by Lance’s family with open arms.

Later, Lance will deny the tears in his eyes as his parents welcome Allura with a kiss to both her cheeks. But when he sees Allura shed a tear over how welcoming his family is, he’s glad Hunk is there to hand him a tissue. 

They had talked to Lance’s family, offering a home in New Altea, but they had declined, wanting to raise their children on Earth. Still, New Altea is an option for his parents’ retirement, and Lance is already looking forward to that. Until then, Allura had promised to make enough time for visits to Earth. 

For both of them.  
  
  
*   
  


The Binding Ceremony celebrates the bonding of two cultures and Lance never thought he would be so glad to wear a formal suit. He still hates the way the shirt collar clings to his neck, but at least he knows he’s not looking like a medieval knight or some tacky Disney prince.

The ritual is beautiful, as Coran wraps both their hands with a scarf, a gesture of binding their love to one another. The red ribbon, Earth’s colour of love, is illuminated in the soft hues of the desert sunset as their backdrop. It’s made perfect by their Lions, roaring in unison as soon as they let lanterns fly into the night sky, filled with scribbled wishes for their future together.   


After that, the Garrison building hosts the biggest party Lance has ever seen.    
  
There are flowers and garlands everywhere and he’s sure the Holt siblings had their hands on the music at some point. There’s no way Iverson has good music taste.   
  
While Allura takes the time to talk to his parents some more, Lance indulges in the exquisite catering Hunk has provided. Still, every time his eyes fall to Allura’s wrist where a delicate string of red beads serves as a reminder of their bonding ceremony, his chest fills with a beautiful warmth.    
  
They are bonded. United.    
  
The corresponding red beads of his own bracelet feel nicely against his own wrist.   
  
“Hey, there’s our groom!” Pidge’s elbow hits him in the ribs.    
  
“Piiidge, glad you could make it.” He cradles her in his arms, pulling her so close she nearly suffocates. In his defence, she’s so short, it’s unavoidable.

He really  _ has _ missed her.    
  
“Watching you cry your eyes out while Coran wraps you in a towel? Wouldn’t miss it in the world!” Nah, take that back, he definitely has  _ not _ missed her.   
  
It’s hard to not strangle her on the spot, but Admiral Shirogane comes to her rescue, striding up to both of them with open arms and a warm smile on his face.   
  
“Congratulations, Lance!” he says, landing a solid pat on his shoulders once they part from their hug. It brings a flush to Lance’s face.   
  
“Save that for later, Shiro.” He playfully shoves his fist against the iron wall that is Shiro’s chest muscles. “We’re not married yet.”  
  
“Yeah, two whole parties to go, sounds awful.” Pidge does not stop grinning, and Shiro just shakes his head.    
  
On a closer look, Lance notices the newest additions of Military orders decorating Shiro’s uniform and lets out a whistle. “Not bad Shiro, look at all this fancy bling.”    
  
It’s funny watching that wall of a man blush. “Ah, it’s nothing. The real eye-catcher is Allura tonight,” Shiro tries to change the topic, his head nodding in the direction of Allura and Hunk moving to some fast beat.    
  
Shiro’s obvious embarrassment lets Lance’s eyebrow skyrocket, though. “Shame Keith didn’t make it. Bet he would have loved to see you all dressed up.”    
  
“Yeah, he... Oh.” Lance grins against the rim of his glass, as he lets his eyes wander to Allura, spinning on the dance floor.    
  
He’s so proud of his girl. So happy about the way she loves his family and friends just as much as he does.  
  


He’s one lucky man.   
  
He tells Allura as much, that night in bed, looking up at her when she’s rolling her hips  _ just right. _

  
The stars in the sky are nothing compared to the way her eyes shine down on him, as she’s riding his hips with grace.    
  
And each of his favourite songs is nothing compared to the way his name sounds from her lips.  
  
  
**   
  
  
The Altean colour of mourning is pink, and so is Allura’s dress on the fourth day.   
  
It’s the day to honour the deceased, and so both of them are wrapped in modest drapings of pink as they make their way to the memorial for those lost in the war. 

There are no graves, no tombs for the fallen, just a field of inscribed lanterns, each one next to a single juniberry flower.    
  
There are pink ribbons fluttering in the air as Allura lifts to the platform, her hands gesturing in an Altean prayer as she recites the words of mourning.   
  


The second she starts speaking, the juniberries glow, soft hues of pink, touched by her quintessence. And when the markings on their faces begin to lighten, it’s Lance’s signal to join her prayers.    
  
He takes her hand. His fingers squeeze around hers, soft, before he turns towards her and bends into her space.    
  
In an instant, he can feel the quintessence seep through him. The memories of the mourning and the mourned are in every cell of his body, sweeping back to Allura where their hands and foreheads touch.    
  
The emotions pull at both of them and he can see tears caught in Allura’s eyelashes from up close. His girl is brave to continue the prayer while she lets all the emotions tear at her like this. He wants to be brave with her.   
  
Lance knows the memory that manages to break her walls as soon as it starts to form. And once the image of King Alfor and Queen Melenor forms in their heads, the tears run down Allura’s face.    
  
It takes all his strength to continue the last lines of the prayer when he sees his love broken like this. But he promised to be brave for her.   
  
The quintessence lingers for a bit, before it ceases slowly but surely as soon as the prayer is over.    
  
The cry that leaves Allura’s lips is heart-shattering.   


He feels her knees give in before she slumps down next to him and buries her face in her palms. It takes only a moment for him to follow her and wrap his arms around her.   
  
He hates to see her like this, hates that he can’t do anything but hold her tight and draw soothing circles against her back.   
  
“It’s okay, love.” He whispers into her hair. “It’s okay.”   
  
  
*   
  
  
Altea has two full moons and both are currently laughing at Lance. 

He hates that they’re not allowed to sleep in the same room. 

No wonder he keeps tossing, he’s too used to the soothing presence of his loved one next to him.  
  
It’s a stupid custom, one of the silliest Terrestrial wedding traditions he knows. 

His fingers are still buzzing from where he wiped the tears from Allura’s face earlier. His lips are still soft from their last kiss before Romelle ushered Allura away to her room for something she had called ‘traditional washing’.   


It gives him a lot of time to think about everything that can go wrong the next day. He could forget his vows, could tread on Allura’s feet during their wedding dance, could stumble and fall head-first into the cake...   
  
He has to make sure Slav will stick to Shiro and not tell Lance he’s wearing the wrong colour of socks.

Deep in his thoughts, he doesn’t notice when the door to his room opens. Not before two arms wrap around him.   
  
“Hey,” he whispers against Allura’s hair where she rests her head on his chest.   
  
“Hey.” It’s been only a few hours, but, stars, has he missed her.   
  
“Couldn’t sleep?” His hand starts playing with her soft strands of hair.  
  
Allura shakes her head. It’s only an excuse to nuzzle closer to Lance’s neck. “No, you?”   


“This tradition is stupid,” Lance states. Allura is beautiful like this, with her white hair glowing in the moonlight. Her nightgown looks just as ethereal, the white lace a stark contrast on her dark skin. 

He wants to kiss every inch of her.

Lance feels her chest vibrate with a chuckle where it’s pressed against his side.   


“Tomorrow, we’ll be married,” Allura mumbles.    
  
“Uhum.” He nods, not sure if she can actually feel it.   
  
Allura sits up, slightly bending over him. “You think anything will change?”    
  
She’s so beautiful like this, divine, with the moonlight haloing her face. She’s the saint, the queen and Lance is her meager peasant.    
  
He does not deserve her. And here she is bent over him, his ring on her finger.    
  
So Lance lifts his hand, his palm cupping her jaw like it’s the easiest thing.   
  
“Allura.” She trembles, he can see it in her eyes.    
  
“I’m afraid,” she says. Her voice is a mere whisper. “Afraid I’ll wake up from this dream. Or afraid you will realise that it’s all too much and you realize you don’t want this and...”   
  
And Lance stops her as he sits up, his thumb caressing her lip.   
  
“Allura, I love you.” He says. 

Because it’s simple like that. 

“I will always love you.”   


His eyes find hers, beautiful, blue, and wide open.   
  
“You are the most amazing and strongest woman I know and I’m proud you chose me.” Lance can feel her shiver where his other hand is drawing soothing circles against Allura’s wrist.   
  
“Whatever comes, we’ll get through it together. And if everything fails... I know a few Paladins who are burning to kick some asses for us,” he adds, his fingers on her wrist sliding down to lace their hands together.    
  
“Lance,” Allura whispers against his thumb, her eyes reflecting in the moonlight. 

It’s all he needs to lean forward.   
  
“Please, I... I want this so much, Allura. So, so much.”   
  
The kiss they share is soft and sweet.

It takes their breath away. 

And their sorrows.  
  
  
***   
  
If Lance has thought Allura was breathtakingly beautiful in all of the outfits she had worn that week – well, he’s been wrong.

Because this wedding dress. The classy, elegant, white dress that clings to her body, no lace, no fancy beadings or layers of poof. Adorned with long, flowy sleeves pouring over her arms, tips tinted slightly blue.

  
This.   
  


This is the real deal, ladies and gentlemen.   
  
The juniberries in her hair are skilfully interwoven with her veil, mirroring the flowers in her flowing bouquet. 

But nothing.

Nothing is as mind-blowing as the look she gives him when she walks down the aisle. 

Towards him.

_ Him _ .

In his white suit, decorated with the royal Altean sash, Lance looks humble next to his bride when Coran hands her off.

Lance’s not even ashamed of the tears running down his face as Hunk hands him another tissue.

  
The ceremony is beautiful.   


They’ve turned the castle garden into the most stunning venue, have used tons of flowers to decorate a wedding arch. Coran is officiating the nuptials with tears in his eyes when they say their vows and twirling his mustache when he asks Lance to kiss his wife. 

Nothing compares to Allura’s glowing presence.

And nothing feels as good as tasting forever on Allura’s lips.

“I pronounce you wife and husband.”  
  


The juniberries glow.  
  


*  
  
  
The reception afterwards is like none other. New Altea is hosting the party of the century celebrating their new royal couple.    
  
The reception is held outside, with fairy lights and flowers everywhere. It’s a beautiful mixture of juniberries and lilies, Altean custom weaved into earth wedding traditions. 

  
Once the ceremony is over, everything flies by too fast. 

Lance remembers amazing food, the biggest chocolate cake he’s ever seen and a lot of laughter when Shiro is supposed to hold a Best Man speech for Allura and it turns into the four Paladins recreating the couple’s love story in a far too chaotic way.   


All of this is secondary when Lance’s world narrows down on his beautiful wife.

Wife.   
  
_ Wife _ . 

Just the thought of calling Allura that makes him bend down and kiss her in the middle of dessert. He’s so proud of this woman and definitely not shy to tell everyone how lucky he is to be hers.

“Congrats, Lance,” Keith comes up to him after the plates are cleared. He’s wearing a dark red suit and his mullet is tamed in a ponytail. The effort put into his hairstyle is passable. Lance gives it an E for the effort. 

“Yes, thanks, but have you seen my wife? My  _ wife _ , Keith!” His voice is squeaking at the edges and he does not care. It’s Allura he’s talking about.   
  
His  _ wife _ next to him blushes, and it’s the most endearing sight.   
  


“How long do you think we’ll hear him swoon?” Pidge chuckles as she joins them, accompanied by Hunk. Seeing both wear suits in the colour of their lions brings a smile to Lance lips.    
  
“Long enough,” Keith answers with a shrug.   


“Just wait till you get married, Keith,” Lance remarks, squinting his eyes at him.    


“Who’s getting married?” Of course it’s this second that Shiro joins their group, wearing a formal black suit instead of his usual Admiral attire.    


“Not you, and that’s the problem,” Lance groans. These two have a way to humour him.   
  
It’s Hunk who chimes in, calming the waves. “Come on guys, we all know Keith is married to the stars.”   
  


They share a laugh that still lingers in his chest hours later.   
  
The Paladins might be strewn over the universe, but Lance knows they will always find their way back to each other.   
  
*   
  
It’s hours after their first dance that Lance finds his wife in an alcove that’s littered with flowers. From here they can overlook the city and there are lights everywhere, the whole planet is on fire with the festivities.   
  
Most guests have already left the reception, finally giving Allura and Lance a minute to breathe and take everything in.

Tomorrow, Lance will remember Romelle catching the bouquet, beaming proudly for the rest of the evening. Lance will remember Coran crying into a handkerchief during the first dance. He will remember the sight of Shiro and Keith swaying on the dance floor before suddenly vanishing from their sight.

He wraps his arms around Allura, pressing his lips against her temple.    
  
She’s still glowing, especially when the wrinkles around her eyes show how tired she is.    
  
“It’s been a long day,” Lance whispers into her hair, his hand drawing soothing circles on Allura’s back.   
  
She nods, the air fanning against Lance’s neck when Allura exhales deeply.   


The fancy reception, the loud music, the amazing food, all of this is forgotten when she wraps her arms around his chest, pulling Lance even closer.  
  
It’s here in her embrace that he wants to stay forever.  
  
  
“Are you happy, my love?” Lance whispers, his fingers grazing her markings as he lifts her chin.   
  
It’s enough to get lost in the beautiful blue eyes of the woman he loves.   
  
“I am. I truly am.” Allura’s cheeks are slightly-pink as she answers, a shy smile on her lips.   
  
Mesmerizing.   
  
Lance remembers fairytales from Earth. 

Where true love wins and the prince marries the commoner. 

They always ended with a wedding.

In Allura’s glow, he will always feel blessed, chosen, loved.   
  
But this fairytale wedding?    
  
It’s definitely not an ending, Lance thinks, when he bends down to kiss his wife.

The juniberries around them start to glow.

  
It’s just the beginning.  
  
  
****

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I'll try my best to reply to comments and would love to hear what you think!
> 
> I throw some thoughts and fic-threads into the void via [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/dropsofautumn), so follow me if you like ♡


End file.
